twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vampire/@comment-50.140.216.41-20140731212703/@comment-50.156.175.196-20140803012026
WOW. I've just finished reading Das Mervin's recap on a few chapters of Twilight, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. I have to admit, some of it was pretty funny in a vulgar way, but the majority of it was rude just for the sake of being rude. I can't help but believe that anything written by Stephenie Meyer would automatically be considered horrible in his/her view, the only reason being that it was written by Stephenie Meyer... And I can't help but dislike the person because of their automatically rejecting hatred, insulting, and occasionally borderline psychopathic response to, quite literally, EVERY word in the Twilight saga... I mean, no series can ever be PERFECT, but the saga was generally written very well in my opinion. Id even go so far to say they are some of the best novels I've ever read, and my reading experience is far from limited. Stephen King, Anne Rice, J.K. Rowling, countless works of Shakespeare, numerous biographies, and many classics. But out of all of them, Twilight is generally my preferred... Perhaps even my favorite. I don't know what it is about it.. It's just.. Addicting. Phenomenal. Overwhelmingly suspenseful? I don't know... But back to the subject: I don't hate humans, what we are. We are the dominant species on the planet. Which means we dominate over the millions of other species in the world. How can that not be respected? We're pretty damn awesome with our incomparable emotional bonds and modern technological advancements. But, in the series, vampires are just objectively much better. Nearly perfect in their physical and mental faculties. Sure most of the population is made up of murdering, animalistic psychopaths that don't give their human victims a second thought, but that doesn't change the fact that they are our natural predators in the series. Being the natural predators of the dominant species of the world, they are deadly. Deadly isn't even the right word for it, I'm not sure there is a word for what they are in terms of a level of danger. Everything they biologically possess to kill us, as explained by Alice, is all much, much more than really necessary. Their human victims never escape them unless there is a distraction. They have the power, the speed, the invulnerability to take down, to destroy anything they want. "It had come on slowly, but I could feel it now — the raw, massive strength thrilling in my limbs. I was suddenly sure that if I wanted to tunnel under the river, to claw or beat my way straight through the bedrock, it wouldn't take me very long. The objects around me — the trees, the shrubs, the rocks… the house — had all begun to look very fragile." " I gritted my teeth and grabbed his big hand. 'One, Two - ' 'Three,' he grunted, and shoved against my hand. Nothing happened. Oh, I could feel the force he was exerting. My new mind seemed pretty good at all kinds of calculations, and so I could tell that if he wasn't meeting Abby resistance, his hand would have pounded right through the rock without difficulty. The pressure increased, and I wondered randomly if a cement truck doing forty miles an hour down a sharp decline would have similar power. Fifty miles an hour? Sixty? Probably more." "Emmett kicked the rock fragment across the river. It sliced a young maple in half before thudding into the base of a big fir, which swayed and fell into another tree." We, under no circumstances, could ever compete with this. We are simply outclassed.